sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Star Fighter (SMCU)
Sailor Starfighter is one of the three Sailor Starlights, and is considered the leader of the team. Her civilian identity is Seiya Kou. She was the guardian of Kinmoku and Princess Kakyuu along with the other Starlights. As Seiya Kou, he is one of the members of the Starlights idol group. Like the other Starlights, Sailor Starfighter/Seiya Kou is a member of the Kinmoku humanoid alien race that can change their gender at will. Profile Seiya is a student at Juuban Municipal High School, and the lead singer of the Starlights. As a Kinmoku humanoid in the Cinematic Universe, Seiya Kou physically transforms from male to female when transforming into Sailor Starfighter. As Sailor Starfighter, she is very adventurous, but takes her duty as a Sailor Senshi very seriously. Appearance Seiya has blue eyes and long, hip-length raven hair that he keeps tied in a low ponytail. Sailor Starfighter's height falls in the middle of the other Starlights. She has long black hair, which, like her comrades, is tied in a low ponytail and has blue eyes. Biography The Last Starlight Sailor Starfighter first encountered Mamoru Chiba at a night club in New York City in 2015, while eavesdropping on a secret meeting by the Black Moon Clan at a bar in New York after following Esmeraude who is masquerading as a bartender. The next evening, Mamoru meets Seiya in male form at the American Museum of Natural History, where Mamoru discovers that Seiya looks very much like Starfighter. Acknowledging this, Mamoru asks Seiya about Starfighter, and Seiya says that he is Starfighter. They discuss Seiya’s origins, and also whether he is a man or a woman. Seiya explains that he is a Kinmoku humanoid who can change genders. Shortly afterwards, the two encounter Rubeus and Mamoru chases him outside the museum, where a motorcycle chase takes place. Seiya later encounters Esmeraude at a sauna, and later overpowers her and knocks her unconscious. Seiya hides her in a sauna room. Seiya treats Sapphire of his wounds near the Empire State Building. Seiya discovers that there is no Black Moon symbol on Sapphire’s forehead, signalling his redemption. Seiya transforms again into Sailor Starfighter and joins Mamoru to fight the Black Moon Aliens. In the ensuing fight, Prince Diamond is fatally injured and dies in Tuxedo Mask’s arms after asking him to destroy the Malefic Dark Crystal. Starfighter heads to the top of the Empire State Building and reverses the polarity of the energy-gathering device before removing it, causing the Death Phantom to be drained of energy. The reflection of energy becomes too much until the Malefic Dark Crystal finally shatters. Starfighter returns to the street to join the battle, only to be overpowered by the Death Phantom. Tuxedo Mask uses his signature move, Tuxedo Smoking Bomber, to finally defeat the Death Phantom. Starfighter recovers. In the final scene of the film, Mamoru parts with Seiya, who discovers that Mamoru has “something special that would change the world”. Lost in Space The Starlights Concert Into the Phantom Dimension Sailor Crusade Sailor Moon Omega biography Re-recruitment Another Story Great Galactic Sailor War Powers Transformation Items * Sailor Change Star – Seiya raises the star-like item into the air and recites: “Fighter Star Power, Make Up” Weapons * Sailor Star Yell – Used by Seiya to perform Star Serious Laser. Attacks * Star Serious Laser - A ring of stars encircle Sailor Star Fighter, then she lifts her right hand, pointing her index finger upwards. The ring of stars then shoots upwards, coalescing into a ball of light around her hand, and then fires the blast of energy towards the enemy. The attack is augmented by the Sailor Star Yell. * Star Fighter Kick * Star Fighter Punch * Star Fighter Upper * Star Fighter Stellar Attack * Supergiant Starlight Blaster - A powerful combined attack carried out with the other two Starlights. Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Characters Category:Sailor Starlights Category:Kinmoku Humanoids Category:Leo Category:Senshi Category:Sailor Senshi of the SMCU (KBFF) Category:Sailor Senshi of the Great Galactic Sailor War